hcsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inn
The Inn What would the HCSMP server be without an Inn? Or rather, ''the ''Inn? This is a rhetorical question, but here is an answer anyway: It would be boring. The Inn is a (metaphorical) island of beauty (decent construction) among a sea of noob-huts covered in lava. The first Inn was finished by about day 3 of the server and has existed in various locations, across the three maps, and ever increasing in size ever since with very little downtime between construction and/or relocation. The current Inn is in an undisclosed location on the current map. You are not encouraged to try and find it. The First Inn The first Inn was based upon a building once built before in the Town of Halftimberedton - a 'Half Timbered' medieval style, and built in a way that looks particularly good in many medieval themed texture packs as well as vanilla. This was constructed a mere 3km on a diagonal line from spawn, in a nice little swamp bordering the 'false ocean' on the -- axis. In the 'Good Old Days' (1.8) PVP was initially disabled (bar lava bucket related incidents), there were no potions or enchantments, and people were more scared of the wildlife than each other. Subsequently, at a mere 3km from spawn this was far enough to escape the innevitable ring of death and greifing that accompanied it. The map did not even have limits. Many travellers found refuge at the first Inn, taking advantage of free chests of armour and food, before moving on and perhaps leaving a sign. Notable loiterers included mike678 and LinkEiyu. By the end of the first Inn's lifespan it had never been damaged, and over 25 signs adorned the ground floor bar. The Inn also featured the world's most inefficient diamond mine, a massive 7x7 paved tunnel running for nearly 1km under the sea. The Second Inn The time came when the administration decided to move the spawn. While this was a nice idea in theory, and looked a lot nicer than the hole in the ground constituting the first spawn, it also meant doom effectively for the first Inn since the chosen location placed the Inn on the outskirts of the death zone. With this foreknowledge, the Second Inn was built another 3km away in a particularly interesting bay of the real ocean - on a forested island surrounded by huge cliffs on the mainland. This site was chosen to further indulge the creator's statue carving habit, and would serve well if not for the terrible disaster that unfolded. Due to the sheer popularity of HCSMP it became rather difficult to actually get into the server, the thousands of connect attempts by the ever growing player base (thanks to front page /r/minecraft posts and other advertising) were somewhat like a small DDoS. Unfortunately in the process of changing hosts the data for the server was apparently corrupted, resulting in continuous crashes, and eventually a map reset. The Third Inn It's debatable whether the third Inn was actually the third Inn, the second Inn, or perhaps the 2.5th Inn - On a well be-cliff-ed peninsula (again, chosen for statue related purposes) in the -- sector, the Inn was transported across time and space, rematerialising with the aid of a Magical Wizard. In any case the farm became bigger, the visits fewer, a horrific battery farm constructed, and a two-spawner mob grinder built under it to try ones hand at the brand new Enchantment system that came with 1.9. The surrounding NPC villages, though devoid of residents were claimed in the name of DEKMS and the Inn, the lands depleted of their sheep, experiments involving minecarts, nether portals and boats conducted on the new 'Edge of the world', and all was good - for a time. As the map was not pregenerated the next minecraft update meant that unexplored lands brought with them a new terrain generation code and misalignment with the rest. While there was some degree of novelty in the chunk errors, and the addition of snow and mushroom biomes, it was decided to create a new map at the end of the month. - The Third Inn tour The Fourth Inn After some abortive attempts due to an increased player base, massive lag due to exploration, and eventually discovering that the bukkit version used (not a recommened version) was failing to utilise all CPU cores, the third and current map was pregenerated to 20kx20k and once again the game of life and death was on. Having conducted aerial reconnaisance, a rather nice island way out near the edge of the world was chosen as the site of the fourth Inn. In a mere day the biggest one yet was constructed, the nether was raided to set up numerous potion facilities, sheep were penned in and fed vast quantities of industrial strength viagra wheat and their very DNA was changed with a variety of dyes to produce the desired colours. After a very promising beginning for the first week all seemed well. Then for the first time in history (the first Inn doesn't count), the Inn was attacked. Upon logging in the Inn had been griefed, signs claiming responsibility placed (later to be discovered false). The location had been comprised so quickly, but no matter. It was rebuilt. The true culprit 'Kelemnys' however reappeared, and was fought for an entire hour - despite myself initially being ambushed. Victory was gained as Kelemny's armour broke, however the villain escaped into the boat he arrived on before the final blow could be struck. The curr escaped back to his hole and placed his (presumably) entire fortune on my head as a bounty - then presumably gathering more diamonds, promptly managed to burn to death in lava. This death was however not the end of this assault, and I was once again attacked the very next day, this time by theohn, and the following day yet again. Clearly attempting to maintain the Inn in the face of daily attack was non-viable, and the building was packed into crates and shipped to a new location. Perhaps today still you may find a curious blue welcome message 'Welcome to DEKMS's Inn' on that island, but the Inn is no longer there. The Four-point-five-th Inn ? Category:Places